Hooked on Pirates and Slayers
by BloodyTink
Summary: One night while on patrol Faith was taken to Neverland. Where she swung with mermaids, fought with the Lost Boys and fell in love with Captain Hook. Nine years later, a prophecy tells that the children of a pirate and a slayer will one day destroy the evil Peter Pan. Can Faith protect her children? Will she ever forgive Hook for breaking her heart? Let the finale battle begin.
1. You Feel Me Somehow

Chapter 1 You Feel Me Somehow

**Author's Note: I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I changed a few things with the Buffy/Angel timeline. There's just a few things that didn't sit well with me, like Cordy and Connor having sex (I'm still not over that) or Angel and Co taking over Wolfram and Hart. I've been dying to write a crossover story involving Once Upon a Time and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, two of my favorite shows of all times. I have a few more Buffy/OUAT crossover story ideas but I wanted to start with this one first. Big thanks to CloverKitten06 for giving me the idea of using the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls for this story. Enjoy!**

Faith was fast asleep in bed enjoying a peaceful slumber when all of a sudden she heard a loud crash.

She opened her eyes to look at the clock on her night side. It read 9:00am. As much as she didn't want to get up she knew she had to. Duty called. Slowly got out of bed and made her way toward the kitchen where she knew where her two roommates would be.

"Okay, what's going on," she demanded.

She stared at the little boy and girl in question, standing in the middle of a messy kitchen. There was a broken plate on the floor along with a couple broken eggshells. The kitchen counter was covered with open boxes, a frying pan and the kids themselves had flour on their pajamas and faces.

"Hi mom! We were trying to make breakfast for you," Iris explained.

"Yeah, for your birthday," Colin added.

Oh my god! Faith was so busy with being a slayer and a single mom that she completely forgot that her birthday was this week.

"Oh guys, that's awfully sweet but you didn't have to do all this for me," Faith assured them.

"But we wanted to," Iris protested.

"And wait until your surprise party tonight! Everyone is gonna be here and..." Colin said, but Iris punched him in the arm.

"Stupid! You weren't suppose to say anything. Now you ruined the surprise."

"Don't call me stupid!" Colin said rubbing his arm.

"Enough you two! It's too early in morning and I haven't had my coffee yet. Help me clean up here okay? And when we're finish you guys can clean up and we'll all go out for breakfast. Deal," she said.

"Okay," they agreed.

If someone told her nine years ago that she, Faith Lehane, would be the mother of fraternal twins she would have told them to screw off and then she would go and find a couple of vamps to slay. But here she was cleaning up the kitchen with her kids: Iris Willow Lehane and Colin Liam Lehane. Colin looked a lot like her with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Iris, on the other hand, looked more like her father with black hair and bright blue eyes, so bright, it reminds her how... no! No, she wasn't going to think about that man, especially today.

After cleaning up the kitchen and taking a quick shower, all three of them drove down to a little diner they would like to go.

"Morning Faith," a chubby black man greeted her from behind the counter.

"Hey Cedric. Can I get three breakfast specials," she asked.

"Sure thing. By the way, happy birthday. You looking good girl," he said.

"And you know it," she smiled.

The first time she met Cedric was when she moved to New York about nine years ago. She was walking in the park late one night when she saw this slim looking demon attacked the poor guy. Luckily she managed to save his life. She didn't know what freaked him out more, that he was almost killed by an actual demon or that he was saved by a woman that was seven months pregnant. She took him back to his apartment, where he owned a diner just below. When she explained vampires and other nasties that go bump in the night were real he took it rather well. To show his gratitude he offered her and her kids a lifetime of free meals.

Faith and her kids sat in their usual booth by the window.

"Hey mom, what do you want to do today," Colin asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind spending time with my little hell raisers. And we can do whatever you want," she said.

"But today is suppose to be about you," Iris pointed out.

"No, it's about us. Nothing would make me happier then spending the day with you guys," Faith smiled.

After stuffing their faces with eggs, bacon and pancakes they went out to enjoy the day. They each got to pick a place. Colin got to pick first and they went to Time Square. Even after living in New York for a good number of years she was still amazed at how many people from around the world come here. Next Iris wanted to go to the zoo at Central Park. Faith laughed as she watched her kids make funny faces at the monkeys. When it was Faith's turn she took the kids on a boat tour around the city. She enjoyed being out on the water. It was one of the few times she could actually think about the twins father without wanting to throw something. They were having so much fun they didn't realize it was getting late so headed back toward their studio apartment. As soon as she turned on the light she saw all her friends come out from hiding and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Even though the kids already told her about her surprise party she was still pleasantly surprised.

"Come on you guys," Faith groaned.

"Oh no you don't! It's your birthday and we are going to celebrate," Willow declared.

"But..."

"Resolve face. You know what it means," Willow said.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.

Willow smiled that she won the fight.

"Aunt Willow," the kids declared.

"Hey guys," Willow greeted them, and pulled them into a hug.

Faith watched as the twins hugged their godmother. Back in the day she and Willow didn't get along too well and that was before she became a homicidal maniac. But when Faith became good again she and Willow spent some time together during the battle with The First and got to know each other better. It turned out Willow went a little dark herself after her girlfriend was killed by some woman hating sleazebag. It was always the quiet ones you had to look out for. After Sunnydale collapsed they all went their separate ways but they keep in touch. In fact Willow was there when she found out that she was pregnant and she supported her 100%.

"My turn," Angel said.

Colin and Iris let go of their godmother and ran to their godfather. Aside from Willow, Angel is the only other person who knew the truth about the twins father, the real truth. Everyone else thought it was some random guy she met one met one night.

"Uncle Angel, you came," Iris declared happily.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss your mom's birthday for the world," Angel said.

"Can you teach us some more sparing moves while you're here," Colin asked.

"Yeah! We've been practicing. Last time I kicked Colin's butt," Iris proudly.

"No, you didn't!" Colin protested.

"I did too!" Iris argued.

"Maybe later. Right now, let's party," he said.

Iris and Colin cheered and made their way toward the dessert table, where they helped themselves to some cupcakes. Xander was there along with Dawn, who was six months pregnant with their baby girl. She had to admit that those made a cute couple. Gunn and Connor were playing _Batman: Arkham Asylum_. She thought it was sweet that Connor took the time off from UCLA to visit. Wesley and Fred were kissing on the couch. She thought those two would never get together. They were worried what Gunn would say, since he and Fred used to date but he was cool with it. Andrew was talking to a couple slayers that were based here in New York like her. The guy was still annoying but he had a good heart and she would gladly take a knife in the gut for him. The gang was all here, well almost.

Cordelia was back in LA because of a broken arm after a little run in with a gang of vampires about a week ago. Luckily Lorne was there to take care of her.

Giles was in London taking care of watcher business since he was the head of the new watcher's council.

As for Buffy, she was off god knows where with Spike. Everyone was shock to find out that Spike was alive after he sacrificed himself to save them all. Buffy didn't know whether to kill him or kiss him. After that they took off to parts unknown. A few times a month they would either get a postcard or an email. Now that there were was more than one slayer in the world Buffy can have the rest she deserved. But that didn't stop her from finding trouble. One time she got an email from Buffy telling her about how her and Spike defeated a bunch of witches in New Orleans from raising the dead during Mardi Gras. Another time she got a postcard from Hong Kong telling that they killed a dragon.

Yup. Never a dull moment in this group.

Before she knew it was time for cake. They didn't say make a wish as she blew out the candles because they all knew better then to say the 'W' word out loud. You never know who might be listening. Next it was time for presents. She got some good stuff from the gang. New clothes, like new leather pants and matching jacket. An ipod for her music. Some new weapons, like a bow and arrow, a couple of new knives. But her favorite were from the twins. They each made hand made stakes with their names craved on them. She wasn't one for crying but she had to admit she was getting misty eyed.

Faith never thought in a million years she would the mother of two beautiful kids and have the love and support of the most dysfunctional group of people she's ever met. For the first time in her life she felt truly blessed.

The rest of night involved playing Sing Star, a gift from Lorne, pigging out and just exchanging stories from past adventures. Soon one by one everyone started to leave. Some had to leave for the airport in the morning while others either they had slayer duties. The only ones left was Angel and Willow. Faith found Colin and Iris fast asleep on the couch.

"Need a hand," Angel asked her.

"It's okay big guy. I can handle it," she assured him.

"Angel help Faith with the kids. I'll get started in cleaning up," Willow said.

"Red..."

"Resolve face. Now go."

"Wow. She used the Resolve face twice today. She means business," Angel joked as he gently picked up Iris.

Faith rolled her eyes as she picked up Colin. As Willow started picking up trash off the floor, Angel and Faith carried the kids to their room. They got them in their pajamas and tucked them into made. They looked so peaceful. As they headed out the door Colin woke up.

"Mom," he called to her.

"Yeah baby," she asked.

"You forgot to sing the song," he said.

Angel decided to leave and let Faith to get into mom mode.

"What song?"

"You know," Iris said, waking up as well. "You and dad's song."

Of course, how could she forget. When she was pregnant she read in one of those pregnancy books that babies could hear music for the womb. Faith played all kind of songs but there was one song that always put them at ease and it was just her luck it was one that made her think about their father. Even before she met the man she always liked it. That's why she named her daughter after it.

She pulled out a chair and started to sing.

_**"**And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight. And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken. I just want you to know who I am," she sang._

Not a lot of people knew that Faith could sing but when you hear her it was just so beautiful. By the time she was done where were asleep again. She quietly went over to their beds and kissed them both good night.

"Good night guys," she whispered.

She carefully left the room as not disturb them. As she went into the kitchen to find that Angel and Willow were almost done with the cleaning.

"Man, what a day," Faith said, as she started to put away the plates.

"How does it feel to be another year older," Willow asked.

"I feel pretty much the same, except for you know being another year older," she said.

"You've come along way Faith," Angel said.

"Yeah. We're proud of you," Willow added.

Faith smiled at her friends. She really did come along way. The only thing that would be even better if... damn it! Why couldn't she stop thinking about him for five minutes?

"It's okay to miss him," Willow commented.

Suddenly Faith's smile turned into a frown.

"I don't miss him," she lied.

"Faith, it's been nine years," Willow pointed out.

"Yeah, nine years and I have never been happier."

Angel and Willow exchanged a look. They knew Faith was lying.

"Look, I know he broke your heart. But don't think it's time to the kids the truth about their father," Angel asked.

"Hey! I told you two the truth about Colin and Iris' father in confidence okay? The last thing in the world I want is for my kids to find out that their father is a no good pirate," Faith declared.

"But he's not just any pirate he's..." Angel pointed out

"Don't say it..." Faith warned him.

"Killian Jones. Or you know Captain Hook," Willow finished.

Freaky Hook! Just hearing the name out loud just made her want to... snap! Faith looked at the plate that she had in her hands was snapped in half. Damn! Faith sheepishly put in the trash bag and pretended to clean the counter.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you," Willow apologized.

"Whatever. It's fine," she assured her.

Once again, she was lying but this time they decided not to push. If it was any other man Faith wouldn't be half as worked up. Hell, she didn't even get this upset when she broke up with Robin. But this was different. She fell in love with a pirate. That's right. Faith 'five by five' Lehane fell head over heels for Captain Hook, a fairy tale character.

It looked like they weren't gonna get anything out of her tonight so they just left it alone. Once Faith shut down it was hard for her to open up again.

"Well, I better get going. I've have a plane to catch," Angel said.

"I better go too. I have a class to teach in the morning," Willow said.

Willow was a teacher at the Joyce Summers School for Gifted Girls here in Manhattan. It was one of the many school for slayers that the new watcher's council started up after the Battle with the First. Faith was also a teacher there. She was the Senior Slayer instructor.

"Yeah, I'll walk you guys out," Faith said.

As she walk them to the door she gave them both a hug.

"Thanks for coming. I mean that," Faith said, sincerely.

"We know. Bye Faith," he said.

"Yeah, happy birthday. I'll see you in the morning," Willow smiled.

"Night guys."

Faith closes the door and heads to the living room, where she spots a picture of her and the twins on Halloween last year. They were all dressed like pirates. Pirates!

**_"Faith, behind you!"_**

**_She felt someone sneak up behind her and grab her by the shoulders. She snaps her head back to head butt him in the face and grabs onto his arm. Faith twists the guy around and shoves him into the section of the cave. It was just her, Captain Hook and his crew in the cave surrounded by the Lost Boys._**

**_"What now, love," Hook asked her._**

**_"I say we teach these boys a lesson in respecting their elders," she smiled._**

**_"You read my mind, love," he smiled._**

**_They both pulled out their swords, along with the rest of the crew and they charged at the Lost Boys. _**

**_Hook swings his sword around and thrusts at a Lost Boy with dreadlocks in front of him, but he parry. They exchange a few blows, blowing each other. Hook spins around and swings his sword down at him from above. He holds up his own block, but Hook hits it hard and he falls to one knee. Hook swings again, and he blocks. He spins around with a roundhouse kick to the Lost Boy's side, and he collapses to the ground._**

**_Faith jumps up on a high rock and swings a blonde Lost Boy. He parries and swings at her legs. She jumps up and over the blade and lands on the ground. He tries her legs again, but she blocks his attempt with her sword. He tries a wide swing and this time he manages to cut her arm. He tries to take advantage of her distraction and comes at her with his sword held high, intending to swing from above, but she drops to the ground and rolls out of the way, so he only manages to smash a few rocks. Faith kicks his legs out from under him and scrambles back up. The lost boy gets to his feet as well, but she punches him in the face before he could do anything._**

**_Suddenly a dark shadow with glowing eyes appeared in the cave._**

**_"Enough!" he shouted._**

**_Everyone stopped what they were doing. The Lost Boys got down on their knees at their master's pet. The shadow looked over to where Faith was standing. Hook stood beside Faith and took her hand. She didn't scare easily but she was glad Hook was with her._**

**_"This isn't over," the shadow replied. _**

**_Soon the shadow leaves the cave with the Lost Boys following behind them. Hook's crew cheered that they were alive._**

**_"Are you all right, love," Hook asked concerned, when he noticed the cut on her arm._**

**_"Five by five," she shrugged. _**

**_"Don't do that! You know I worry about you," he said._**

**_Faith stroked his cheek, touched by his concern._**

**_"I know, but I'm a slayer. Fighting the bad guys is kind of my thing," she reminded him._**

**_"There maybe a hundred of slayers where you're from. But there's one you," he said._**

**_Faith wasn't one for all this romantic crap but even she felt her heart begin to melt. She leaned forward and gave him a cherished kiss._**

**_"I love you," she said, meaning every word._**

**_"I love you too," he said._**

Faith was pulled out her thoughts when she heard police sirens outside. Just another night in New York. She turned off the light in the living room and headed to bed. Outside her apartment window a dark shadow with glowing eyes was looking in, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike.


	2. Blast from the Past

Chapter 2 Blast from the Past

**Author's Note: One more week until the season three premiere of Once Upon a Time. Thank god! I hate waiting for moths for my favorite shows to come back, but I know it will be worth it in the end.**

**Also I think you guys are awesome for taking the time to read my story. I am getting some great responses. Thanks to Fantasy-Mania31, SwanQueen4055, Megagalvatron12, CMiller13, CloverKitten06, Spike847, emilylynne, Haley-Belle, darkestnight22,**

Faith waited outside the school when the final bell rang. She watched as a swarm of kids ran out to meet their parents. She didn't have to wait long for her kids to come out. They ran to their mother's waiting arms.

"Hey mom," they said.

"Hey runts. How was school," Faith asked them.

"Boring," Iris replied.

"You get into any trouble today?"

"Nope," Colin shook his head.

"That's good because I got an ear full from your teacher the last time you guys got into a fight with a classmate."

"It wasn't our fault. Joey was being a jerk," Iris protested.

"That doesn't mean you can hang him upside down from the jungle gym," she pointed out.

"Well, he doesn't bother us anymore," Colin declared.

"True, but if someone is bothering you tell an adult. But if it's a demon or a vampire..."

"Call you..." Iris said.

"Or Aunt Willow..." Colin said.

"Or one of the other slayers and we'll..." Faith said.

"Kick their asses!" Colin declared excitedly, but quickly corrected himself when he saw the frown on his mother's face. "I mean, butts."

"That's right. Come on, let's grab some pizza before we head over to the slayer school," Faith suggested.

The trio walked down the street to the nearest pizza place. They were about to enter when Faith bumped into a blonde woman, who was talking to an older man in a fine tailored suit with a cane.

"Oh sorry!," Faith said.

"No, it's okay... wait. Faith," the blonde declared.

Faith looked at the woman she just bumped into and she couldn't help but smile.

"Em!" Faith exclaimed happily.

Emma threw her arms around the brunette woman.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it," Emma said.

"Me neither. Damn, girl it's been years. You look good. You finally got rid of the glasses," Faith pointed out.

"Thanks. You look good too. Wow! It's been like what? Almost ten years," Emma said.

"No way!," a voice called out to her.

She turned around and saw another familiar face.

"Neal!," Faith yelled excitedly.

Neal picked up Faith and swung her around, while Henry watched his father hug the mysterious woman.

"Holy crap," Neal declared.

"Hey man. Long time no see," Faith smiled, as he put her down.

"Too long. You haven't changed a bit," Neal declared.

"I wish I could say the same for you. It looks like you put on a few pounds," Faith said, patting his belly.

"Hey!," Neal protested.

"You're a friend of my son's," the older gentleman asked Faith.

"Son," Faith asked surprised.

"Faith, this is my father. Rum... I mean, Mr. Gold," Neal reluctantly introduced him.

This guy was Neal's dad? Well, I'll be damned.

"Pleasure to meet you, dearie," he said holding out his hand.

"Yeah," she said.

When she shook his hand she got this weird feeling off of him, like he wasn't what he seemed. She was gonna have to keep her eye on this guy.

"How long have you known Baelfire and Ms. Swan," Mr. Gold asked.

"Baelfire," Faith asked confused.

"That would be me," Neal answered reluctantly and a little embarrassed.

"Dude, you're real name is Baelfire," Faith chuckled.

"I like it," Colin announced.

"Who's this," Emma asked curious.

Apparently the adults just remembered that there were children around.

"Oh! This is my son, Colin. And my daughter, Iris. Kids, this is Emma and Neal. They're old friends of mine," Faith introduced them.

"Hi," the twins said.

"You're a mom? Did hell freeze over and someone forget to tell me," Neal teased.

"Watch it, buddy," Faith warned him.

"My turn," Henry declared.

"Faith this is Henry, our son," Emma said.

"You two have a kid? Well, I'm not surprised considering the way you two..." Faith begin to say but Emma cut her off.

"Okay, we should probably not talk about that in front of the minors," Emma suggested.

"Mom! I'm hungry! You said we were gonna get some pizza," Iris complained.

"All right, hang on a sec," Faith said.

"Why don't you and me go inside and grab a few slices for the kids," Neal suggested.

"Cool. Hey Em, you coming," Faith asked her friend.

"No, I'll just wait out here with Gold," Emma said.

Faith wondered why she and Neal's dad wouldn't be joining them but shrugged her shoulders and headed inside with Neal and the kids.

"So how do you know our mom," Colin asked Neal, as they stood in line to order.

"Well, I met your mom in Boston a few years ago. Emma and I were running away from these guys we ripped off at a poker game. And these were big scary guys. I mean, like gorilla sized. Anyway, it looked like we were in trouble but suddenly your mom comes out of nowhere and starts to go all Jackie Chan on them. All five of them," Neal explained.

"You know how to fight," Henry asked Faith.

"Sure do Short Round," Faith said.

"Yeah, our mom kicks ass," Iris said proudly but quickly corrected herself when she saw Faith raise her eyebrow, "I mean, butt."

"Wow, you really got the whole mom thing down," Neal chuckled.

"These two are a handful but I'm pretty sure your mini me drives you crazy too," Faith declared.

"Actually... I didn't know I had a son until yesterday," Neal confessed, sadly.

Faith looked at her friend confused.

"What do you mean you didn't know," she asked.

"Well, you see..."

"Emma told me that my dad was a fireman and that he died in a fire. She lied," Henry answered.

Faith noticed the anger and hurt in Henry's voice. She also noticed Neal looking uncomfortable and a bit guilty. There was something he wasn't telling her. She would have to talk to him and Emma later when the kids weren't around.

"Next person in line," the cashier up front said.

"What do you guys want? Pepperoni and sausage," Faith asked the twins.

"Yup!" they answered.

"Can I have one too," Henry asked.

"Sure buddy," Neal said.

As they ordered their pizzas Iris looked at the window the front of the pizza place where Emma and Mr. Gold were talking. Emma seemed nice but there was something feeling about Mr. Gold. When your mom is a slayer you learn to keep your eye out for things that was out of the ordinary. Like the strange man across the street spying on Emma and Mr. Gold. He was dressed in black and he was walking funny. Then she notice that he had a hook for a hand. He's a pirate! How come no one else was noticing him? I mean, he was a pirate for crying out loud. Iris had to tell Faith.

"Mom," Iris said.

"Yeah babe?"

Iris took her mother's hand and dragged her away from the guys.

"What is it?"

"There's a strange man across the street spying on Emma and Mr. Gold," Iris said.

"What man," Faith asked concerned.

"That one," Iris pointed toward the window.

Faith looked across the street but there was no one.

"Honey, there's nobody there," Faith said.

"But I saw him! He was right there. He was a pirate," she said.

Faith felt her heart freeze up when her daughter said the word _pirate_.

"What makes you think he's pirate," Faith asked her.

"He was dressed in black and he had a hook for a hand," Iris explained.

Hook? No! No! This can't be happening. This _cannot_ be happening!

"Iris, are you sure? You have to be absolutely sure," Faith declared.

"I'm sure," she said firmly.

It's him! He's here in New York! How the hell was he here? Faith looked at the window, where Emma and Gold were still talking. Iris said he was looking at them from across the street. She took a closer look at Gold. Wait! Could he really be... okay she had to calm down and think. The last thing she wanted to do was fly off the handle, especially in front of the twins.

"Okay, listen to me. I want you to go over there and eat your pizza. Act like everything is fine, but make sure to warn your brother," Faith told her daughter.

Iris nodded and headed back to Neal, Henry and Colin where they were eating pizza near the door.

"We saved you a slice," Neal said, handing Iris a slice.

"Thanks," Iris said.

"Where's Faith," Henry asked curious.

"She's over there," Iris said, pointing to Faith talking on her cell phone.

"Everything all right," Neal asked.

"Yeah. She's just calling our Aunt Willow because she needed help with something," she said.

Colin noticed the look in his sister's eyes when she said that and knew that something was wrong. He wanted to ask her what was going on but he couldn't in front of Neal and Henry, so he followed Iris' lead and ate his pizza.

"Red, I really need your help. No! I am not being paranoid! Just work your mojo and be my back up when I need you," Faith said, hanging her phone.

She walked over to where Neal and the kids were, as they were finishing their pizzas. Neal noticed the troubled look on her face.

"What's the matter," Neal asked his friend.

"I need to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth. Is your father Rumplestiltskin," Faith asked serious.

Neal stared at her surprise.

"How do you know that," he asked.

Suddenly they hear shouting outside. They see Emma running down the street. Without a second thought, Faith and Neal ran after her with the kids close behind. They soon follow her into a alley, where Gold was being dragged by none other than Captain Hook himself. Oh god!

"You stay guys here," Faith told the kids.

Henry, Colin and Iris did what they were told as they watched their parents ran down the alley. Emma was trying to pull the pirate off the older man but he just shoved her aside. Soon he stabbed Gold in the chest with his hook.

"Tick tock. Time's up crocodile," Hooke declared.

"Papa!" Neal yelled.

Neal tried to throw a punch but Hook managed to duck at the last minute and trips him. Neal falls to the ground on top of Emma. it looked like Hook was about to finish Gold but Faith decided to intervene.

"Killian don't!"

Hook looked up to see who dared interrupt his vengeance. When he laid his eyes on Faith it was like his heart suddenly stopped. There have only been two women in his life that had the power to make him feel this way, his beloved Mliah and this woman standing before him.

"Faith," he said in disbelief.

Faith slowly walked over to him, like approaching a wild animal. At first she was nervous but the closer she got to him the more angry she became. Memories of what happened between the two of them started coming back to her. Killian was about to say something but didn't get the chance when Faith punched him so hard in the face that it set him flying through a brick wall. In the commotion Neal and Emma managed to entangled themselves from each other and stared at their friend in shock. They knew she was strong but she batted Hook around like he was no more than a fly.

Neal heard his father groan in pain and ran over to check up on him. Emma on the other hand kept staring her friend, who hasn't been able to keep her eyes off the pirate that was now unconscious. She noticed the look on Faith's face, like she was seeing a ghost.

"Faith!"

Faith looked up to see Willow running toward with the kids trailing right behind her.

"Man, am I happy to see you," Faith declared.

"What happened," Willow asked.

"I'll explain later but right now we could really use your help," Faith said leading her to where Gold was.

"Who are you," Neal asked Willow.

"This is Willow. She's friend," Faith said.

Willow checked the wound on Mr. Gold's chest.

"This looks bad. We have to get him back to the school," Willow said.

"What about him," Henry asked pointed to Hook.

"Whoa! Is that a pirate," Coin asked excitedly.

"Kids, get away from him," Emma said.

Faith turned to Willow.

"Red, we need to go," Faith said.

"But what about..."

"Now!"

Willow noticed the determine look on her face so she decided not to argue. She waved her hand soon they were all in the lobby of the slayer school.

"How the hell..." Emma said but was cut when a group of teenage girls came rushing in.

"Hannah, Maggie, take this man to the infirmary," Willow told two of the girls.

The two blondes lifted Mr. Gold and carried him away.

"Careful with him," Neal told the girls.

"Cameron, Hilda, lock him in one of our cells in the basement," Faith said pointing to Hook.

They were about to pick him up but Willow stopped them for a second. She quickly removed his hook and let the slayers take him away. Willow noticed the blood on his hook and took a quick whiff.

"Poison. I'll have to run a few tests to see what kind we're dealing with," Willow said.

"Okay, hold on! Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on," Neal demanded.

"Yeah, you've got some explaining to do," Emma said.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing to you guys," Faith said.

"Was that really a pirate they took away," Iris asked out loud.

"Yeah, he was Captain Hook," Henry said.

"Really," Colin asked surprised.

Willow noticed the tension building in the room so she decided to step in. She signaled for one the slayers, a curvy Mexican-American girl, over to them.

"Veronica, could you keep an eye on the kids for a while," Willow asked the young slayer.

"Yeah sure. You guys like cookies," she asked them.

"Yeah!" they declared.

"Wait. I need to talk to the twins for a second," Faith told her.

Faith pulled Colin and Iris to the side and got down on one knee so she was eye level with them.

"Guys, what I'm about to tell you is very important. You know the pirate you saw," she said.

"Captain Hook," Colin said.

"Right. I want you to stay away from him."

"Why," Iris asked.

"Because he's a pirate and pirates are dangerous people. You saw what he did to Mr. Gold. I want you two to promise me that you won't go near that man," Faith said.

Colin and Iris have never seen their mother like this before. She really looked spooked and they didn't think she was scared of anything.

"Okay," Iris said.

"We promise," Colin added.

"Good. Now go with Henry and Veronica into the kitchens for a while okay. I'll come get you when I'm done," she said.

She gives each of them a kiss on the cheek before sending them off. Faith turned to the remaining adults in the room. While Neal and Emma looked like they wanted answers, Willow looked concerned. She knew Faith had manage issues with the pirate and now that he's here she was worried that her friend would do something foolish.

"Um, Wills could you show these guys to the infirmary? I'm sure Neal would like to see his dad," Faith suggested.

"No problem," Willow said.

Faith started to walk away but Emma called to her.

"Where are you going," Emma asked Faith.

"I need some air," Faith said.

"Faith!" Emma cried out.

But she was already gone. Emma turned to the red head.

"She knows Hook, doesn't she," Emma asked Willow.

"You don't know the half of it," Willow commented.

Faith went outside to the courtyard, where there was a beautiful garden and a fountain in the center. She took a seat on the bench and started to cry. She hated feeling this way. So lost and confused. Killian was the only man that could do this to her. She hated him for that. And now that he was here she had a lot of explaining to do, especially to the twins. Faith just hoped they didn't hate her too much when this was over.

**~8~8~8~**

Giles sat in his office late at night at the New Watcher's Council headquarters in London. A seer from one of the witch covens in London told him that she had a vision of an up and coming battle. When he asked her what she saw, she was very vague and spoke in riddles. Just once he would like to meet a seer that wasn't cryptic. After spending hours locked away in his office with every book he could get his hands concerning prophecies he finally found the one that matches the seer's description. What he found was quite disturbing. He pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

"Hello Russell, it's Giles. Ready the jet. I need to go to New York as soon as possible," Giles explained.

Giles grabbed his coat and ran out the door. The book he was looking at was opened to a page with a picture a shadowy figure with glowing eyes and two children: a boy and a girl, confronting it.

**Author's Note: Since it's the season premiere next Sunday I plan on doing something special by posting up new chapters to all my OUAT related stories, including the crossovers and a couple of new ones. Seven more days!**


End file.
